gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Superstar Variable Venus
Superstar Variable Venus (スーパースターバリアブルビーナス) is a 2004 platforming adventure spinoff video game developed and published by Gamesoft. Set in a different locale from the main Superstar series, it focuses on a group of females who are tasked with protecting the Scarlet Skyland from the invading Plasmarians. The game play introduced new elements to the Superstar franchise including the ability to lock on enemies and run up walls. It was released exclusively for the Game Boy Advance. 'Plot' The game is set in the Scarlet Skyland, a floating world that is nearly similar to the Land of the Sky. Scarlet Skyland is also inhabited with humans and monsters co-existing in harmony. Penny Dots and her monster friend Pufftop Cakester were researchers of scientific activity. Their research tends to be a failure because nobody would believe them. However, their lives changed when they encounter an actual alien attacking the citizens somewhere in the premises. After nearly being attacked by this alien, they meet with L’arc Coilina, a human/Mechaking hybrid who works as an engineer, who grants them some gear for defeating these aliens, known as Plasmarians. Also joining the team is Gabby Leecha, a local resident of the Scarlet Skyland who knows the floating city’s locations, and Kenn Scarecrow, the mentor-figure of the heroines. Now with the ability to become Formies and create weapons from their enemies' energy, the heroines enter the fray to save the Scarlet Skyland from the invading aliens. 'Characters' *Penny Dots: One of the four heroines of the game. Living in a rural part of the Scarlet Skyland, Penny is a ditzy and studious girl who works as an alien researcher alongside Pufftop. When the Plasmarians arrived and almost attacked her and Pufftop, she met with L’arc and became a Formie to fight back. Penny’s primary weapon is the Pierce Raygun. *Pufftop Cakester: A cake monster who has been Penny’s partner in extraterrestrial research. She often gets enraged when their theories are not taken seriously. But when she noticed the Plasmarians in the city of Scarlet Skyland, she and Penny meet L’arc, who gave her some gear to drive these Plasmarians back. Pufftop’s primary weapon is the Sugar Hammer. *L’arc Coilina: A human-Mechaking hybrid who once faced a lethal illness. She was converted into a Mechaking cyborg before her life could be taken away. As the daughter of an astronomer, she has access to the gear that will soon be used to stop the Plasmarians from claiming Scarlet Skyland as their own. L’arc can switch between her human and Mechaking forms, complete with some built-in weapons. *Gabby Leecha: A local resident of the Scarlet Skyland. She knows the locations of the floating land after taking several tours in the past. She joined Penny, Pufftop, and L’arc after the invasion of the Plasmarians began, which led her to become a Formie to defeat them. Gabby’s primary weapon is the Tempest Whip. *Kenn Scarecrow: A scarecrow monster that acts as a mentor to the heroines. Aside from that, he claims to be incompetent in combat, likely because of his flimsy limbs. *Shun: The main antagonist of the game. Shun was an inmate of Beldora Prison, where he was sent to after committing outrageous science experiments on both humans and monsters. To get his revenge, he built a signal that attracted the Plasmarians to the Scarlet Skyland, thus beginning their invasion of the floating world. 'Stages' *Clash Forests **Boss: Grinder Bolt **Weapon Obtained: Bolt Driller *Grand Area **Boss: Streaker Spark **Weapon Obtained: Mad Taser *Splash Parks **Boss: Zone Zap **Weapon Obtained: Forcefield Mask *Ticking Factory **Boss: Krill Inazuma **Weapon Obtained: Flashing Rope *Sketch Museum **Boss: Brold Denki **Weapon Obtained: Blazing Laser *Brood Station **Boss: Elevyn Lektro **Weapon Obtained: Paralyze Gloves *House of Monz **Boss: Hulker Rai **Weapon Obtained: Clouded Blast *Beldora Prison **Boss 1: Shun **Boss 2: Kyoda Category:Multisoft Category:Superstar Category:Spinoffs Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Platforming Games